As technology advances, we see the distinguishable growth of network speed and storage, which already supports not only text, but also multimedia data. In real-time cellular communication systems, the ability to capture, compress, and transmit three-dimensional (3-D) audio is not presently available. One of the challenges is the capturing of three-dimensional audio signals. Therefore, a benefit may be realized by capturing and reproducing three-dimensional audio for more realistic and immersive exchange of individual aural experiences.